Meet the Salazars
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: A collection of short stories, one-shots and drabbles concentrating on the members of Salazar family prior to The Nanite Event. NOTE: the stories are in non-chronological order! most of them are not even related to each-other!
1. Caesar: Fridge

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

* * *

><p>As far as Esteban remembered in the small town he was living the favor could only be repaid by favor. That was the unspoken rule among townspeople. So he wasn't that surprised as he opened the door and saw his classmate, Caesar, standing in the doorway with big orange toolbox in his hand.<p>

Teenager knitted his eyebrows – every school had a 'weird kid' unaware of being a gossip-factor and laughing stock – in his school it was Caesar Salazar. The tall teenager rarely talked to anyone, he was full of quirks and odd skills, like he could draw a perfect circle without using compasses and was adored by everyone's last favorite science teacher.

There was even a gossip that he was mental of some sort. The gossip itself was neither confirmed nor denied so it was freely circling around the school like a big fly – annoying and hard to ward off. Not that Caesar minded it any way, Esteban wondered if Salazar was even aware of it.

"Is _señora_ home?" Caesar asked politely "_Mama_ told me that you have a fridge to fix"

"Mom is away – She's having _Abuela_'s hair done" Esteban answered "and _Papá_ won't be home until day after tomorrow"

"it's all right" Salazar replied rising his toolbox "I have my own tools"

"Nice" Esteban answered flatly, glancing over the box. Even Caesar's mental short-cuts were legendary among students! Chubby teenager led his classmate to the kitchen. Without a word Esteban was showed aside and, when the toolbox was opened, even forgotten by his companion. Having nothing else to do, shorter teenager sat on a stool and watched as his classmate was repairing the fault.

Deep down Esteban hoped that it will be Rafael who would come by and fix the fridge – at least he knew about what he could talk with Mr. Salazar and even ask for assistance with math homework afterwards. Conversations with Caesar were awkward, to say at least, as if he wasn't interested in anything… except his crazy contraptions – but asking about them was like condemning for death sentence. The complexity and length of said lectures were extraordinary.

The two teenagers remained silent, only metallic clinking were filling the room. After five more minutes the sounds of fingers drumming followed as Esteban was growing impatient about the repair.

"Mariela Rodriguez got all the votes" Esteban broke the silence "you know… in today's class president voting."

Caesar seemed to not notice the bitterness in his classmate's voice as he only 'hm-ed' in response, digging through his tools.

"she's smart…" Salazar finally said after finding the right wrench "…and much better looking. Anyway it wasn't that bad! As I remember correctly you've received one vote." He smiled sheepishly to the chubby teenager.

"One vote out of thirty! Only ONE vote" Esteban exclaimed, angered "One vote is even worst than having none!"

Caesar flinched, his smile dropping over his classmate's sudden outburst. Within split of second he resumed his work, the clinking continued but was quicker and more desperate now – as if half-Argentinean wanted to finish the work as soon as possible.

Twenty minutes later the repair was completed. After gathering all the tools and parts Caesar stormed out of the house, bidding quick farewell to Esteban's mother whom he passed by at the door. The woman watched dumbstruck as heavy orange toolbox was bumping against his leg as he run.

When Salazar disappeared around the corner she darted a quick quizzical look toward her son. Esteban shrug his shoulder confused, hiding his hands in the pockets. Surprised by the small crumbled piece of paper in one of them he took it out unfolding it – it was the 'voting card' with his name on it which he snatched from teacher's table at the spur of the moment. It belonged to the only person who was willing to entrust him all the class problems.

Suddenly his eyes went wide with realization as he recognized a handwriting – sloppy and shaky but desired by whole class during most science based pop-quizzes.

Little did Caesar know that his vote became Esteban's the most valued treasure and most effective good luck charm.

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <em>_**welcomed**__ and __**appreciated**__!_


	2. Violetta and Caesar: Prom night

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

* * *

><p>Violetta picked up another wooden car from a floor and placed it on the coffee table. Finally she and Rafael would have some quality time only for themselves. Rex was staying at Rylander's house. Caesar, after weeks of resisting, finally agreed to go to the Junior Prom with very nice and polite girl from his class – Rose - who was also a cheerleader in his school.<p>

As another wooden vehicle was picked up the woman noticed a light in Caesar's room – she sighed deeply – he surely forgot to turn it off before leaving the hose.

She went to her older son's room and pushed the doors open, female scientist's eyes widened as she spotted jacket lying on a floor. She raised her eyes and caught her oldest son – still neatly dresses - working over another technical drawing.

"Honey! The Prom is about to begin!" Violetta almost shrieked watching Caesar's hand drawing another circle onto enormous technical drawing.

"I know mother" he replied casually, sucking the tip of his technical pen, the device left black inky lines on both of his lips.

"what about Rose?" she asked angrily – she knew her son was special but it didn't excuse him for behaving like a 'jerk' "It's impolite to make girl wait! I'm sure she's worried!"

"She's perfectly fine, trust me" Caesar replied, Violetta immediately caught bitterness in his voice "although maybe a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to hold me to ridicule"

"what are you talking about?" Violetta asked furrowing her brows. Her son scratched the nape of his neck embarrassed.

"she stood me up" Caesar said flatly his eyebrows knitting, lips curling downward "end of a story, OK?"

Violetta crossed her arms on her chest and started to tap her foot impatiently over the wooden floor. Caesar sighed heavily – it was her ultimate gesture of stubbornness - she won't let him live now, unless he confess everything.

"ARGhh… fine" he snapped turning the swivel-chair to her "you know that to go to the school I had to walk next to Rose's best friend's – Hilda's – house."

Violetta put the jacket on the bed then sat next to it resting her elbows on her lap while supporting her chin on her palms.

"she had an opened window so I kind of overheard her conversation with Rose that the bet is still on and that she's going to win it and… that I'm not suspecting anything"

Violetta nodded her head, just like she does during work briefings – quick and accurate. The mother gestured her son to continue.

"that… you know as I'll arrive at the meeting place she will you know… kiss… passionately with her boyfriend – the same one she supposedly broke up week earlier – to leave me dumbstruck and… heartbroken(as she put it) – while the rest of her 'fan-club' would surely laugh at me that she wasn't serious agreeing to go out with me…"

The woman covered her lips with her hands. Rose was such a sweet young woman – she would never suspect her for such… cruelty.

"…that there is a 'School's Status Quo' which states that the 'losers like Caesar Salazar'(and this is an exact citation, mind you, _Mama_) cannot even dream about asking out a popular girl like her. On the top of that her boyfriend was going to beat me to a pulp for picking up 'his woman'. What more I could do about it, mother? I just came back"

"Oh, Caesar! I'm so sorry" Violetta said sadly patting his shoulder

"don't be" he answered "I didn't want to go to the party anyway"

"Maybe at the beginning you didn't but later…" that was a problem here. Caesar lacked of social skills. He never threw a party and rarely attended to any of them along with birthdays or even family reunions. All the gatherings bigger that three people were too much for her son to handle. He preferred to stay alone in the house. The rest of the family understood him and made sure that Caesar would always get his piece of a birthday cake. Classmates already give up on trying to convince him to tag along with them. That's why Violetta insisted so much that he should go to the Prom. At some point he even wanted to go.

Violetta stood up and approached her son cupping his head into her long slender palms, kissing his forehead.

"Caesar, from time to time you have to meet another people – I'm not judging you – no one does – I know that robotics is fascinating branch of science…"

Of course Violetta knew as she loved biochemistry just as much! She still remembered how hard for her and Rafael was to finally have a proper wedding night once they both sniffed out new threads in their researches!

"…But deep down you know that you cannot befriend with a machine, that no matter how great the creation is it will never fill in for a human being"

Caesar lowered his head, defeated and sighed deeply. After few seconds of, almost suffocating, silence he picked up the jacket from the bed.

"everyone can tell lot's of bad stuff about robots or A.I.s-" he finally said, turning toward his mother, fixing his brown eyes on her "– but not that they are two-faced. They would never betray if properly programmed"

Then he went outside and made his way to the Prom. Violetta watched from the window as her son was about to face a piece of the real life. When Caesar disappeared around the corner she quietly wished him good luck.

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <em>_**welcomed**__ and __**appreciated**__!_


	3. The Salazars: important guest

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

* * *

><p>Caesar quickly picked up his younger bother from a carpet of the little flat the whole family shared in USA. The boy squealed displeased, trashing in his brother's arms as he was dragged away from his favorite toys.<p>

Rafael sighed defeated as he flipped the page of a newspaper he was reading, lifting his legs whenever the vacuum cleaner hovered in front of the armchair he was sitting on.

Rex was too small to understand but being on the floor while Violetta was cleaning was a death wish. It's not that the both men(Rex was too small to perform any task) didn't help the only woman in the family – quite opposite: each of them had their jobs. Rafael, due his wife's lack of skills, was responsible for cooking; while Caesar mostly cleaned the dishes and took away the trash.

But today Violetta's cleaning routine was more fierce than usual – the Salazar family was expecting a guest. Not any guest, but the most important mathematician in scientific society. For this man the whole family moved to America so the parents could talk through with him the major theses about the upcoming so called '_Nanite Project_' – an heavy investment commissioned to improve human life.

Violetta was very active person who couldn't sit on one place for too long. Adding the important guest, the woman was, literally, a ticking bomb. Within few days the apartment was cleaned several times.

Rex was the last to complain: finally his older brother found some time to play with him. Little did he knew that Caesar was just using him as an excuse so their mother's wouldn't drag him into her little unnatural cleaning routine… Not that Rex minded it in any way.

During those times even patient and stoic Rafael was hiding away in a kitchen, baking or preparing time consuming dishes, just to be away from his wife to prevent her from dragging him into another ridiculous tasks.

Suddenly the door bell rang, whole family looked surprised at the clock on the wall: 4 p.m.. If it's 'the guest' then it's the most punctual being they've ever met. Violetta looked at the vacuum cleaner next to her feet. Panicked she, almost literally, thrown it at Caesar. The teenager with unknown to anyone(even himself) precision caught it in the way, that it wouldn't kill his younger brother still squirming under his arm.

The bell repeated, more urgently. When Caesar disappeared in another room to hide the vacuum cleaner, Violetta fixed her dress and, after forcing the sweetest smile upon her lips, flung the door open.

The man in the doorway had weary look on his face. He was wearing a green suit and bow tie of the same hue.

"Mr. and Mrs. Salazar, I presume?" The man said shortly, stepping into the small flat, then shook hands with both scientist. "My name's doctor Buchiner"

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	4. The Salazars: Yellow Vacuum Flask

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: I do believe that before joining Providence, Callan was either a police officer or solider –so he was chosen to be transferred to Providence – as they needed well trained soldiers at the time it was first formed. Seems like a good theory, don't you think?

A/N2: don't ask me why the Salazars travel with such a dangerous stuff – I have no idea. As I think about it, the whole chapter is ridiculous, while some characters heavily OOC. But, och well – I hope you enjoy it nonetheless

A/N3: inspired by "badlands" and the fact that liquid nitrogen can be, at some cases, transported in a vacuum flask.

* * *

><p>It was a dead night at Texas. At the one of the state's roads red family van was moving slowly – too slow for a highway code but too quick for most of the passengers inside.<p>

The youngest one – Rex Salazar - was asleep, curled up on a back seat next to his older brother – who, looking a little bit pale - was delicately yet firmly holding a yellow vacuum flask. Normal by-stander would thought that the Hispanic teenager might have just a travel sickness.

The truth, however, was way different.

Caesar Salazar was very, very afraid – petrified would be a right word. The teenager was holding a first, prototypical batch of Nanites. Which were, as of today, highly unstable. Every sudden move was a possible threat for their lives. If anything happened on the road -.

Caesar inhaled deeply, trying to cool down raising in him panic.

Suddenly a sharp, single hoot of siren tore the silence. Rafael looked into the reverse mirror and froze – it was a Police car giving a sign to stop the vehicle.

Rafael, fearing of possible outcomes of every escaping plan he had in mind, stopped the van. His heart was racing madly in his chest. Both Violetta's and Rafael's hands met over gear shift. The female scientist squeezed her husband's hand in a silent gesture of comfort.

Two police officers approached them. Although both cars' lights were giving some light officers were helping themselves with flash lights – out of habit one of them looked at the passenger's seat - Rex stirred in his sleep when the flashlight's beam stopped on his face.

Male police officer had short blond hair and kind looking face. For Caesar there was something about him which immediately brought back the memories of a TV series they had been always watching during suppers – the one about the-ranger-from-Texas.

"I'm lieutenant Callan and this is my partner – 2nd lieutenant Jones" 'The-Texas-Ranger' announced with heavy accent as he approached the car, gesturing toward his dark-skinned female partner with low ponytail "please, let me see your driving license along with the vehicle documents"

Violetta immediately reached to the glove compartment to give the documents.

"you're not from around here – aren't you?" Callan asked glancing over the papers.

"my husband if from Buenos Aires, I'm from Mexico city, we've been traveling… a lot – but we currently live in Geneva" Violetta retorted.

"Switzerland, huh?" Callan answered as if to himself "long way home you have"

"we're not heading home, officers" Caesar replied weakly with trembling voice "we're on a trip to Abysus"

"was Abysus in Europe?" Jones finally spoke glancing over Caesar, who looked as he was about to puke.

"all in all, your journey is going to be long" Callan summed up, giving back the documents "well, it will be even longer if you're going to continue it at such a low speed"

"does your son have a… travel sickness?" female officer asked, her voice sounding concerned "He looks as he need some fresh air."

"if I may?" Callan asked – not really waiting for answer – as he opened the back door of a car to help Caesar leave his spot. The teen glanced over the yellow vacuum flask in his grasp then at the police officer, wondering how to play his part without raising to much suspicion. Before the young soon-to-be-scientist could act, Callan kindly took the flask from Caesar hands.

Two scientists along with their older son simultaneously gulped down an non-existing lumps in their throats as male Lieutenant– again, out of habit - started to inspect the object in his hands.

The police officer rolled the flask in his hands unaware of possible danger and raised his brow significantly when he noticed the 'toxic waste' and 'biohazard' pictograms all over the container, drawn with black permanent marker. He glanced at the Rafael.

"there is some soup for Rex inside" Violetta said, gesturing over sleeping five-year-old.

"it's both – our older son - Caesar's doing and flask – he wants to be scientist in the future" Rafael added, answering the unasked question.

Officer Jones nodded, smiling knowingly at the comment.

"I have a daughter – Kenwyn, she's about your younger son age" Jones admitted after a while "she draws dinosaurs everywhere"

Violetta and Rafael laughed nervously at the comment. Caesar, on the other hand, huffed offended and sent the officer a death glare – did she just compared him to a five-year-old girl? seriously? He's not fascinated with signs themselves. He, practically, _works_ with hazardous substances on daily basic, for crying out loud!

"yeah, right… my son is crazy about cowboys and Indians" Callan admitted casually handing the flask to officer Jones.

The woman smiled warmly at the pictograms running her hand along black markings. Suddenly her smile dropped as she touched the lid of the flask – it was extremely cold for a, even if already lukewarm, soup. That detail rose her suspicion.

"what's _really_ inside the container Mrs. Salazar?" the woman asked again, the kindness vanishing from her voice.

The scientists knew that the coldness of the lid – caused by liquid nitrogen – brought Jones's attention. Female officer knew that the Salazars knew that something's up. While Callan knew that his partner does not ask such ridiculous questions unnecessarily.

The mood suddenly tensed. No-one dared to do anything – The scientist hoped that no none would even try to shake the totally-innocent vacuum flask. The Police officers feared that the family would turn into suicidal terrorists. Again out of habit, Callan's hand moved to a holster of his gun.

It turned out that it was Caesar who saved the night.

The teenager didn't really wanted to do that, but the both mental and physical exhaustion took it's troll on his body. Suddenly the teenager grasped the edge of the opened car door and vomited right next to Callan's neatly polished shoes. The male officer almost jumped out from his skin.

The commotion which rose at the time, gave Rafael an opportunity to, very carefully, snatch the dangerous flask from officer's hands.

"who the hell are you?" Callan snapped, after noticing man's doing he got out his gun aiming it at Rafael "what _is_ in this freaking flask!"

"please, do not shout" Caesar half-wheezed, half-coughed behind male officer's back "Rex's asleep – he will be very upset if you wake him up"

"Lieutenant Callan, 2nd lieutenant Jones, just calm down" Violetta retorted "we're scientists, and the nanites in the flask are not a liability…"

"…they're the opposite of liability" Rafael added "if they success in dry-runs, that is"

"what if they don't?" Jones asked raising her weapon in reply

The scientists looked at each other – then put the flask to the, as of currently, the safest place they could think of.

"Lieutenant Callan, 2nd lieutenant Jones – just pray they will" Violetta answered calmly.

"look me straight in the eyes, Lieutenant Callan, do I look like someone who is a threat?" Rafael asked fixing his eyes on the other man.

"I saw a lot of innocent looking criminals-" he glanced about whole family – his intuition kicking in

"-you're not one of them" he admitted lowering his gun, Jones did the same in response.

"whatever those nanites are… I hope I won't see or hear of them ever agai-"

"Believe me, Lieutenant" Caesar interrupted, sounding somehow ominous "You'll definitely hear about them soon enough"

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	5. The Salazars: Get Well Soon

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: anyone ever wondered about the great age gap between Caesar and Rex? It's my take on this subject… yes, it's short and angst... heavily

A/N2: I picture Caesar as a kid which was using "adult words"(with which he was scaring away all teachers at pre-schools), but mispronouncing them at some point, rather than using childish talk.

* * *

><p>Rafael glanced over his wife curled up at the hospital bed with her head buried in her hands. He tried not to blame himself or her for the… loss.<p>

Having children was a desire programmed over thousands of years of evolution into all women's brains. No matter how intelligent she was: no chart nor voice of reason could stop a woman when maternal instincts kicked in.

Violetta was a family person – she was raised in a small remote town in Mexico – where all townspeople were one big family. Even after her parents death little Violetta was never alone.

As a small girl she was raised by the woman the whole town called "Abuela" – technically, the elder woman wasn't connected by blood with anyone; practically, however, she was everyone's "Granma". Rafael chuckled at the memory when he came to propose to Violetta but it was Abuela who greeted him at the doorstep… with double-barrelled gun in her hands.

A slight movement of his wife's frame brought Rafael out of musing. Violetta shyly turned her head and faced her husband with her dark, somehow empty eyes to him but immediately turned her head away when they both made an eye contact. She acted as if she was scared or more… ashamed. For what exactly? Rafael could only guess.

The Argentinian felt helpless, he wanted to scream and howl like a wounded animal, storm out of the hospital and smash someone… something. But his wife could read it in a wrong way - like the first time IT happened year or two after Caesar was born.

How could he even believe that they would be able to have another child? Violetta was having enough problems with Caesar – she was pinned down to the hospital bed for most of the pregnancy. But she endured it – like all these 'happenings' before. Knowing her – and her stubbornness - once she gets over the pain and suffering she would try again.

Rafael turned around hearing irregular quick steps echoing in the corridor: it was his son running almost tripping over his own feet several times. Caesar was grasping something on his small hands, visibly fearing it could get damaged if not handled with caution. Before Rafael could say anything to his offspring, Caesar's small frame just flashed next to him to stop at his mother's bed.

"Why you're so sad _mama_? Did the doctors help you? Are you healthy again?" Caesar chanted in childish yet somehow mature tone, climbing onto Violetta's bed. The object turned out to be crumpled, misshaped handmade 'get well soon' card "no vomiting any more? no hurting stomach? If you're healthy again, why you're so sad? You're always happy when I get better when I'm sick!"

The Hispanic woman raised her head and looked at her son – for Rafael, standing on the side, it was hard to guess her wife's expression as her short black hair were getting in the way. But from Caesar's furrowed brows it must have been very terrifying sigh – it could be the first time their child had seen his mother like this.

Suddenly the silence was torn by Violetta heart-wrenching sob, she hugged her six year-old son tightly as if fearing that some force might take him away from her as well.

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	6. The Salazars: The Parasite named Rex

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: Because Caesar seems like a guy who hates changes so his brotherly feelings for his brother had to grow over the _years_.

A/N2: Don't ask me how Caesar, while being so young, saw all the Alien movies – I have no clue :/

* * *

><p>Caesar didn't understand why so many people had been congratulating him on the way to hospital: first was his English teacher as Rylander came to pick him up from school.<p>

Then, Rylander himself, to Caesar's utter irritation, was jabbering all the way – young Salazar felt like on some sort of a war-briefing from which all he could hear was 'blah, blah, blah…' with additional 'responsibility' between the lines.

As they've introduced themselves to the receptionist nurse – she, a little bit overjoyed, congratulated 10-year-old assuring him that his life is going to change for the better.

Caesar's doubted about that.

He knew 'where the babies come from' – and that wasn't a happy-go-lucky tale about storks, sugar on the windowsills, fields of cabbage or other idiocy people believe in.

Caesar frown to the recollection of 'the Talk' he had with his parents (after he had voiced out his confusion about his mother's unusual changes) and conclusion he came up afterwards: the baby was a _parasite_, sucking out all minerals and nutrients from it's host's body. In this particular case – from Violetta Salazar.

Although happy that the nightmare had finally ended and his mother didn't lose her sigh or teeth during those nine months (yes, Caesar bothered enough to check the details about pregnancy) but sill, young Latin American doubted their life would turn any better.

He really loved his mother so he looked with dread into the future; there was something called _breast-feeding_. Caesar didn't even want to know what horrific happenings might come out of _that_.

At the middle of the corridor (being, practically, dragged by Rylander) young Salazar met his father Rafael. He was sitting on a plastic chair with his head hanged low, grasping a throw-away cup of coffee, from time to time man was stirring the content and then sipping from it without much of a further thought.

Caesar sat next to his father crooking his head on the side. Inspecting older man's frame, the man seemed to not to notice his offspring as he stirred his coffee again, sighing heavily.

To Caesar, Rafael looked horrific. His normally well-ironed, blue shirt was sweaty and crumpled. His messy short hair were looking even more messy (if that was even possible), on top of that he really needed a shave – the overall weary appearance just confirmed half-Mexican in his believe that the Parasite their parents agreed to name Rex (or Roxanne if It turned out to be female) was really, _really_ bad news.

Rylander patted his colleague on the shoulder in comforting gesture and smiled. The Argentinean , snapped from his own zone, looked up at him and smiled.

"how is she?" Gabriel asked with a pinch of worry

"Fine but tired - oh, _César!_ Good, you're here!" Rafael exclaimed, surprised, finally noticing his son and patted the boy's head.

"so?" Rafael started hesitantly "do you want to see Rex?"

As Caesar was about to protest, Rafael just dragged him down the corridor.

It was another reason why his 'brother' was bad news – Rafael Salazar: once very intelligent scientist, now turned into rhetorical questioning zombie.

It took them a while to reach their destination – the hospital was rather big while Caesar wasn't helping either, as he did his best to slow down the trip. Eventually they've reached a room where Violetta was resting at maternity ward.

Caesar was, literally, pushed into the room.

As for him his father looked horrific. His mother, on the other hand, had a 'glow'. This 'glow' with addition of her warm smile, she was sending the Parasite Rex (wrapped up in a blue blanket), made her look great – despite obvious weariness.

The boy made a step closer to the bed to inspect this unusual phenomenon. He was approaching the bed with caution - like a dog would approach a hedgehog. Rafael, deciphering it as an act of free will, lifted him by the arms so the boy could see inside of the bundle. Caesar almost shrieked as his feet suddenly were separated from the floor.

Caesar was surprised that the Parasite wasn't looking as he was expecting him to look. It didn't have enormous pointy teeth like the alien from Alien movies, nor red, vicious eyes. It looked… normal – like an over boiled, toothless, pink dumpling which drooled a lot.

"do you want to hold him?" Violetta asked, sending her first-born son the warmest smile she had.

Caesar looked at the Baby again and frowned.

"No" he replied flatly. Rafael shoot his son a surprise gaze. Violetta sent him a knowing look.

"I understand" The woman finally replied, patting the head of her older son "I know it's new for you, _César_, just give Rex a chance"

With this words Caesar was put down onto the floor. His parents gave him a free choice to either stay or leave the room.

He choose the latter silently passing by Rylander at the door.

That was unusual behavior – even for the boy named Caesar Salazar.

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	7. Caesar: doctoral thesis

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

A/N1: I believe that in public Caesar address his parents by their titles, names and surnames, to sound more reliable - unless the public is the people who know them well enough.

* * *

><p>The air in the room was thick and hot, the place was crowded with people, most of them were high seated scientists and they were charmed by a woman working for a doctorate name's lecture.<p>

"that would be all, than you for listening to my doctoral dissertation" a tall woman dressed in blue dress finished "anyone has a question?" she added after a while, trying to surpass a grin – the crowd was silent, no-one even dared to even clear a throat, so it won't be treated as a will to speak. It was her ultimate victory.

Suddenly a hand shoot up.

"I have a question" the voice with heavy Spanish accent broke the silence. The black haired woman looked at the direction.

The voice turned out to belong to a young man with Hispanic features, no older that 21, sitting somewhere in the middle. He was wearing crumpled, green t-shirt, with ridiculous text: "_eat crayons – sh*t a rainbow_" written with prismatic colours, and torn jeans. The man had a thick messy black hair and absent-minded look.

"yes?" the leading doctor of examining board asked – curious what, such a weird looking 'fella' has to say - nodding the man to continue.

"Miss… Holiday's?-" the man began, uncertain of woman name "theory is most curious, although I have to disagree on few parts involving it"

Suddenly the examining board raised a wall of murmurs behind Holiday's back. It was a bad sign for her degree.

"how so? Mr.-?" Holiday began _Great! another Green Fist psycho, who would gladly chain himself to a tree believing that all humanity should run around the trees naked._ She though

"_César_" the man answered "you know, like the Rome's emperor".

_Or like a salad_ Holiday thought, smirking to herself.

"first of all, your doctoral dissertation do not take into account newest theories elaborated by doctors Raphael Salazar and Van Kleiss" The man known as Caesar spoke, then took a sip of coffee from a paper cup. "Their studies are heavily contradicting with your theories, and by the tone of your work, I can assume that you've never stumbled upon their data – even though most of their studies are available for general audience… somewhere at the Internet. I'm also positive that dr. Salazar would gladly present you the full results of his researches if you only sent him an e-mail – he's a nice guy, although I can't say the same about Van Kleiss"

Few people from the audience laughed shyly – seemingly knowing about whom the man is talking about.

Holiday raised her brows – this bastard cornered her! She could feel examining board's burning glares on her. If she admit that she never heard of Salazar and Kleiss duo – and they turn out to be important researches - she would be considered as unprofessional fool. If she lie that she left those theories on purpose the ultimate '_why?_' question would be asked.

"Further more" the man added "you've extorted a meaning of Gabriel Rylander's theory about usage of nanotechnology in healing process"

"oh, really?" the woman said sarcastically; it was the strongest point of her doctoral thesis – there is no way the Caesar guy would corner her about that matter.

"yes, because if he was wrong, my younger brother would be dead" the man answered flatly. Excited murmurs filled the small room. Holiday's green eyes went wide – she wasn't expecting that!

"that's just ridiculous-!" she almost screamed – Holiday saw all the data involving Rylander's research. The outcomes he was trying to achieve were as impossible as the Earth being flat! "there is no way his fancy-"

"-speaking about Rex" the fat, bald guy on the other side of the room interrupted her "how is he? I've heard it was a rather nasty accident-"

"you know Rex" the tall, red-head woman on the left admitted "he's one curious kid, isn't he _Cezar_, dear?"

"indeed, he is, Mrs. Ivanov" Hispanic admitted "but we're not here to talk about my brother aren't we? But to discuss miss Holiday's thesis"

Holiday's eyes went wide - the woman was one of the most wealthy Ladies of the Abysus - how come they were treating each-other so familiarly!

"ah, yes" the other man, this time in the middle row, said "Caesar why you're so humble? Your thesis is also worth mentioning here, even more than Kleiss' and Raphael's!"

"nah!" Caesar waved his hand "my field is robotics – while miss Holiday is strictly focusing on biological aspects of the nanotechno-aaAAAAH!" the sentence died down in man's sudden scream as he noticed something behind Holiday. He suddenly shoot up and, after gathering his lab-coat from the plastic chair, started to force his way through rows of seats.

Holiday looked behind her back confused – noticing nothing suspicious – only clock was hanging on the wall, steadily ticking away the time.

The people next to the exit doors laughed as they've heard young man screaming "I'm late! She's going to kill me!"

* * *

><p>AN2: According to the simple maths, and believing that Noah was right about Holiday's age. she is about 23 years-old in this piece, while Caesar is roughly 21.

comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always **welcomed** and **appreciated**!


	8. Caesar and Rafael: Saturday

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**Warning(s):** nakedness, OoC(?)

* * *

><p>Raphael looked dumbly at the high-school girl at the doorstep of their home in Mexico – she had a long brown hair and piercing dark brown eyes.<p>

"is Caesar home?" the teenager asked, her voice was hard and precise. She fixed her backpack and smoothed her… 'unique' green and brown clothes. The clothing reminded him of those Green Fighters, or were they Green Peace? He had a name of this organization at the tip of his tongue!

"y-yes" the man replied surprised. A pretty girl asking for his older son? Is it the end of the world already? "he's having a bath thou, but I can pass a message if -"

"it won't be necessary, Mr. Salazar; I'll wait" She answered. After a while of silence Rafael stiffly asked her to come in. The girl refused, nervously shaking her head. The man pouted within himself. The girl seemed to be… disturbed as she peeked inside of their house. Ok, maybe she should be, it wasn't that of squeaky clean: tools, blueprints and parts of contraptions were piling up here and there. But she wasn't dread by the sigh either - as if it was something she was expecting to find.

Rafael started to crack his fingers from nervousness. That was awkward: should he leave the girl? if yes then should he close the doors or leave them open? Maybe he should insist on her to come in? Oh, why Violetta had to leave them for a week long conference to Sidney NOW? She would know what to do!

Suddenly there was a big splash, some awkward squeaking, a smack of body hitting the tiles, followed by a door slamming and wet clapping of bare feet over floor-boards. After several seconds, at the top of the staircase leading to second floor, Caesar appeared. His face was bright, with big grin plastered on his face. The teen was still wet… and naked as at the day he was born.

"Eureka! _Papi_!" Caesar shouted excited, visibly not worried by his current state of being "I know how to calibrate the-oh!" Rafael covered his face with his hand, masking a blush creeping on his cheeks. To the older man confusion, there was no sigh of embarrassment on the girl's face – she only chuckled as she turned her head away.

Caesar was still everything but embarrassed. He eyed the girl as if he tried to remember who she was and why exactly she stood at the doorstep of their house. Then it all clicked.

"It is you Valentina!" The teen exclaimed - surprise still ringing in his voice "Is it Saturday already?"

"It's me" the girl replied "and yes, it is Saturday already"

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	9. Caesar and Rex: Thunderstorm

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**Warnings**: fluffy brother bonding, usage of physics in real life situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Salazars<strong>

**Thunderstorm**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

"_Nien_! _Hermano_! Stop!" Rex chanted as Caesar tried to put his little brother into the bathtub – so far, kicks of the youngest Salazar made big waves whenever boy's feet touched the water surface. Older brother rolled his eyes. It was always like this, whenever their parents left him alone with Rex, it was never ending battle over dominance: who would give up first and bend to other's will. Unfortunately for Caesar, Rex was even more stubborn than their mother, so the older brother's '_I-m-in-charge-when-parents-are-not-home_' status quo was at stake every time.

Suddenly a heavy rain started to pour banging on the small window of a bathroom. A lighting tore the night sky with loud, rumbling of a thunder following soon after. Rex froze, petrified. Due lack of resistance Rex was finally pushed into the tub. Caesar smiled victoriously, seemingly not noticing the current storm which approached. At various travels he took part in with his parents Caesar was forced to sleep in the middle of the sea during ranging storm or in the middle of a hot day at the desert, riding a camel's back in his mother's arms, there was nothing which really could surprise or scare the older sibling. Rex, on the other hand, was townie child, most of his experience and knowledge he obtained from safe spot in front of TV - He never really saw World's wonders on his own very eyes.

Another thunder echoed in the small bathroom, the child clung to his older brother's torso as if Caesar was his only line of defense. Rex buried his small, wet head onto Caesar's shirt to muffle sounds of the storm, making his sibling's clothes even more wet.

"_Angst haben, _bro_"_ Rex murmured, his voice was muffed by Caesar's shirt. The teenager sighed defeated as all his efforts to peel his brother off himself were in vain. When another lightning tore the sky, soon-to-be scientist glanced over his watch quietly counting seconds _1, 2, 3, 4, 5_… he stopped when his countdown was interrupted with faint rumbling.

"the thunder struck 1700 meters away from us" Caesar said casually, as if his answer was suppose to ward off all Rex's worries.

"how do you know?" Rex asked with sudden interest, jerking his head up. Thanks to that Rex finally let go of his brother's torso, so older kid could resume a cleaning routine. "tell me, tell me!" the kid nagged as his brother started to soap kids head with a shampoo.

"To get the result you need to multiply the acoustic velocity with time…" Caesar replied taking octopus shaped sponge, floating on the water surface, and squeezing water from it onto kid's head "… the seconds between lighting and thunder are the time in question, while acoustic velocity equals 340 m/s… the math is simple"

"the math is NOT simple" Rex pouted, rolling a yellow toy-submarine in his hands. Caesar halted in the middle of a gesture, thinking something through.

"can you divide by three?" Rex's emitted unspecified sound in response, neither confirming nor denying of having such skill. "Because you can always roughly estimate the distance by counting seconds between lighting and thunder then dividing the result by three" Caesar said, taking his brother out from the tub and dried him off with a big, fluffy towel "the answer will be in kilometres."

Rex '_ah-ed'_, this time from the inside of his pyjama top that Caesar tried to put on him. As every time, they couldn't guess which hand should go to which sleeve, so brothers struggled for a while with the clothing. Caesar was huffing annoyed during the task while Rex accompanied him with amused giggles. Neither of them realized that the thunderstorm passed their house long time ago.

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	10. Rafael and Violeta: Anniversary

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**Warnings:** none

**A/N1: **_El submarino_ is an Argentinean treat - To put it simply it's a mug/glass/portion of hot milk(seasoned with sugar and vanilla) with a thick piece of dark chocolate served alongside. The chocolate is the '_submarine_', and should be "sunk" into the hot milk, eventually it melts and turns the milk into a hot chocolate. Or at least it's what I've read about it… sounds delicious .

**A/N2:** Fic inspired by an old coffee commercial I saw… some time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Salazars<strong>

**Anniversary**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

"_What a place, can't replace, slow pace, no chase_

_Just me being me and you being you_

_(…)_

_I know this to be the only way things should be_

_Relaxed and free_

_Just you and me"- _/ Smolik & Mika

They've never celebrated their wedding anniversaries as grandly as their friends did – no one-on-one dinners by candlelight at fancy restaurants nor expensive gifts. For Rafael and Violeta it was simple spending an evening together... Without even mentioning their work or researches. Rex would spent the night at Rylander's house, while Caesar… he would tinker in his room, glad that no-one would disturb him demanding to do chores, eat or sleep.

This was one of those rare occasions the couple would hang up their formal attires and lab coats on the hangers in exchange of their in-door clothes: T-shirts with faded colours, sweaters made by Abuela, baggy trousers and wool socks - mended countless of times but too comfortable to simply get rid of. Their celebration mostly started in the kitchen in which Rafael would, like he did every year, prepare them _El Submarino_, a dessert of his childhood with which, back when they were just mare University freshmen, he had won Violeta's heart fair and square in competition with Van Kleiss' advances.

The dessert was always consumed on the old, beaten-up sofa which survived not only normal life activities or most of Rex's childish imaginary adventures but even few of Caesar's 'experiments'. With every sip of their hot chocolate, the time seemed to gradually slow down with their consciousness narrowing to the very room, then to the very sofa to finally include nothing more than themselves. No worries about Caesar overworking himself, problems with Rex's unhealthy craving for attention or a bunch of fools with almost limitless sums of money bossing them around at work. At some point Violeta would place her head on her husband lap using him as her personal pillow. Rafeal would shake his head in disbelief, laughing quietly under his moustache but never really complaining.

Mostly, the celebration ended at this point, with both of them falling asleep, just to wake up another day with pillows under their reads and blankets carefully draped around them - at those times Caesar would get an extra long hug of gratitude, about which he would fuss and huff offended for another half of a day. Occasionally however, they would find some extra stamina for something even more… private.

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!_


	11. Caesar: Staring Contest

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**Warnings:** Unfavorable opinions about school and it's students, bullying.

**A/N1:** Fic inspired by the fact that in _Endgame, Part 1_ Calan looked ridiculously small when he stood arm-to-arm with White Knight also by the fact that episode _Mind Games_ was written by Jonathan Callan.

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Salazars<strong>

**Staring Contest**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

"_(…)the stranger crossed his way_

_With a weird smile on his face_

'_Why are you running away?'_

'_I think that I should be' (maybe)"_

/(escape, escape);The Car Is On The Fire/

Caesar hated school with passion, not only that those facilities were taking away the precious time he could spend on something more productive but also were offering useless subjects, like social studies or art classes, while most of the teachers were bunch of old geezers who were bragging about their outdated knowledge as if it was some sort of ultimate truth about life, universe and everything else. Even thought there were few individuals Caesar liked to meet at corridors, like the Indonesian girl from parallel class, Caesar overally didn't enjoy interacting with other under-age frequenters. School was like primitive, micro-country full of prejudice, generalization, stereotypes, labelling, with fragile alliances between students and teachers, not to mention ridiculous _status-quos_ which Caesar never really manage to comprehend, no matter how hard he tried. Once Rex would be old enough to understand, Caesar would make sure to warn him, to never, ever go to school. No matter how their parents would recommend it.

"hey, Mr. Salad" The enormous jock – a star of football section of the high school Caesar was forced to enrol, who had a posture and size that reminded Caesar of an old, oak wardrobe that Abuela had in her household - approached the soon-to-be-scientist and pushed him without any special reason. Caesar hit the ground, his books and papers scattered all over the pavement. "what my favourite nerd is doing now?" the jock joked lousily. Group of cheerleaders nearby giggled visibly amused by brute force conquering his pray.

"Right now? I'm picking myself from the ground" Caesar stated the obvious, trying to gather all the papers around him. Jock's eyebrow twitched, angered by Caesar simple, straightforward answer. He pinned Salazar's hand with his foot.

"trying to be funny, eh, Jalapeño?" The jock mocked Caesar's accent and pulled him by his shirt, raising his fist ready to strike.

"stop it!" came a voice, with unique southern timbre, behind the whole scene. The bully turned his small, irregular head toward the mysterious person, fearing it might be a teacher. The man wasn't one though. The blond bystander, who looked no older than collage student, deftly jumped over the school fence and approached the commotion stiffly like a solider. He was ridiculously short comparing to his opponent and had to dart his head up to stare with his dark piercing eyes into the bully's baby blue ones.

The whole crowd silenced watching the prelude to a fight with interest and anticipation. Yet, after a while, the jock shrunk within himself, turning his head away, breaking the eye contact with a stranger. He let go of Salazar, quickly taking his leave, barking insults under his breath. The crowd murmured surprised but scattered disappointed soon after – loosing a show.

"thanks" Caesar said, after there was only him and blond young man remaining. He picked himself from the ground, gathering, once again, all the papers.

"no problem" The bystander with southern accent replied, immediately crouched to help pick Caesar's notes up "I'm Jonathan Calan but most people address me simply as Calan, you?"

"_César__ Salazar_" the future scientist replied.

"César?" The man repeated amused. "Like the French sculptor?"

"_Que_?" Caesar gawked, he was mostly compared to a salad, rarely to Rome Emperor but sculptor?

"you know… César Baldaccini – the guy that made a series of 'compressions' sculptures, an enormous thumb and César award statuette…" Caesar looked at his saviour with widened eyes, the collage student noticed his confusion and grinned sheepishly.

"my girlfriend – Diane - studies History of Art among other things" Calan admitted after a while "it's, kind of, hard not to learn anything from her as she talks about art almost all the time"

"and you?" Caesar asked all of sudden, he felt sympathy for the short, blond man "are you in Police academy? or maybe military? You sure look like taken from cadet-corps leaflet" The collage student massaged his neck, seemingly embarrassed.

"I study creative writing" Calan admitted after a while "but all of my previous schools were military based. My father was a solider, wanted to make a man out of me"

"he sure did" Caesar admitted a little bit too hyper "I mean… you just defeated the guy by staring at him!" Calan chuckled bitterly.

"tell it to my father. Old man literally disowned me after learning which collage I applied to, but thanks for saying that. I'll be going now" The man put his hands to his pockets, and turned on his heels, after a while he started to casually whistle a country song.

"hey! _Capitán_" Caesar shouted after the blond "I sure will buy your books once they are published!"

"haha! Not a chance, _partner_!" Calan shouted back "I'm aiming to become a script writer"

"I'll start to watch TV then!"

* * *

><p><em>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!_


	12. Caesar and Rex: A window

_**Disclaimer:**_ I _**do not**_ own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**A/N1:** Based on a true story… seriously

* * *

><p><strong>Meet the Salazars<strong>

**A window**

_By your-biohazardous-friend_

Caesar hated physical contact the most. Cheek pinching of his aunts, hugs, kisses even a hand placed on his shoulders or a mare handshake was hard for him to cope up with. For him physical contact meant interaction, interaction meant boundaries, boundaries meant possible strong emotions like abandonment or disappointment. Caesar believed that more he would avoid people he cared about, the less chances would be for them to possibly got fed up of him. Thus the future scientist tried his best to stay away from his family; Caesar loved to watch them instead: how, during a tight embrace, his father would brush his lips over his mother's cheek and how she would giggle complaining how his mustache was trickling her. How Rex would fall asleep in his father's arms with his mother's lab-coat draped over his small frame.

But sometimes, as much as Caesar didn't want it to happen, physical contact was impossible to avoid.

Their parents had to leave for some fancy-dinner-fundraising-party full of annoyingly rich snobs. Knowing that Caesar wouldn't even last half of an hour there, the older sibling had been asked to stay home with Rex. Of course the whole list of phone numbers and rules was hung on the fridge on Caesar's eye level and Rafael made sure to leave some sandwiches as well as Rex's food and some tea in vacuum flask. Then the parents bid their children a farewell and left. Caesar hoped that Rex would get tired soon and demand to put him to sleep so he would get to his newest invention. There were high chances for such course of event: younger sibling was a very active child if not fed with chocolate or sugar he might get tired easily.

Rex could walk already, even run, tripping over his own small feet but not yet talk, only babble incoherent sounds pointing his chubby fingers at random objects, demanding God-knows-what from people around him. This time was no different. Rex lifted his small hand and pointed at an object emitting high pitched sounds. Caesar looked over his comic book, he was currently reading, and turned his head toward his brother.

"_La ventana"_ Caesar said, hoping it was explanation what his brother was demanding for. Rex squealed displeased, his pointing turned to be even more nagging.

"A window" Caesar repeated. Another disapproval.

"_Ferster_?" Older sibling tried for another time. It was frustrating, how come mom and dad knew exactly what Rex wanted? Did they got some sort of manual from nurses at the hospital at the time Rex was born or was it a knowledge that just popped-up in their heads when they've became parents?

The nagging mewls continued, they were now desperate enough to consider them as being on the brink of breaking up into teary wailing. Caesar, without any other options left, approached his brother, took in his arms and lifted him to the window, placing his small feet on the windowsill, clumsily supporting him by his armpits. Caesar felt his younger brother's small, squishy, hot and sweaty body in his hands and the heat radiating through their clothing – it was an odd feeling, unlike any other, not unpleasant but not so pleasant either. Rex immediately silenced, lost in inspecting the unusual phenomenon before him with his small hands, leaving semitransparent palm-prints all over the surface. Then the child touched the glass with his forehead and moved his head downwards, the window underneath squeaked. Rex giggled to himself repeating the action, again and again, visibly forgetting about his brother's presence. Caesar was dumbstruck, totally caught off guard.

"_Dios Mio_, this is ridiculous" Caesar uttered few minutes later, when his arms started to ache from supporting Rex's weight in the same steady position.

Suddenly the squeaking stopped and Rex started to squirm in Caesar's grip.

"finally having enough?"

The boy put his younger brother on the floor, the toddler immediately run away prattle merrily. Caesar looked at his hands, in which seconds ago he held his sibling and smiled.

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


	13. Caesar: Homework

**_Disclaimer:_** I **_do not_** own GeneratorREX – if I did the show would definitely be ranked **R** rather than PG.

**A/N1:** It's a continuation of "Saturday", but can be read as separate story too.

* * *

><p><strong>Homework<strong>

**(or All's fair in love and war)**

_By your-biohazadous-friend_

The bar was a small, family business and served the best coffee in whole Mexico. The choosing of the place wasn't accidental, Valentina would rather starve to death than eat or even breath in restaurants like _McDonald's_ or other places that were owned by big corporations. The black haired teenager approached the pair and got their orders. a glass of _Horchata Anejo_ for Valentina while Caesar got the restaurant's infamous coffee.

As they were waiting for their orders Valentina took a thick textbook, notebook and pen from her backpack and placed them on the table. The girl opened the volume and flicked through it with visible dread, after finding what she was looking for, she shyly turned the book up-side down so Caesar could see the content. The male teen leaned over the table to quickly glance across the inky ants of letters and numbers, he nodded.

Their orders arrived soon after, so Caesar took a sip of his coffee and drew up the book closer to himself. After a while of awkward silence he pointed at hardest question from the set.

"solve this one" he said. Valentina looked at him doubtfully, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I know that you get academic level entrance exams as pop quizzes, but I can't even solve the easiest question! _Loco_!"

Caesar _hmm_-ed in response, glancing over girl's homework again. There was another while of silence.

"nonsense" The half-Argentinean finally said "if you will be able to solve the hardest one, all of easier ones-" here Caesar tapped the book lightly with the back of his hand as if it was a tabloid and he was showing the girl newest article about her favorite celebrity "-will be all pieces of cake"

"Caesar" the girl warned "It's not how it works with normal people"

The silence fell on the table once again, one teen was eyeing the other, Caesar once again glanced at the girl's homework, then for the third time pointed at the last, hardest question from the set.

"Nonsense" he assured, the girl visibly paled.

Three coffees later, two glasses of _Horchata Anejo_ and one bathroom trip later, Caesar felt like explaining nanotechnology to Rex. No, wrong… his younger brother would eventually grasp the idea… while Valentina… Caesar wasn't so sure about that. Her brows were furrowed, lips sealed in thin line – the girl was trying very hard to understand… maybe even too hard. How come 'normal' (to Valentina's standards) people had so much problems with understanding such easy things?

But he wouldn't give up, not yet, there must be an easier way than cramming and/or forcing the knowledge to the girl's head. So she would have as much fun solving scientific problems as he has.

four coffees later, two glasses of _Horchata Anejo_, two bathroom trips and one cup tea later, when Caesar was on a brink of desperation and Valentina was about to cry, Gabriel Rylander popped up in soon-to-be scientist head. A small, seemingly unimportant, memory of his childhood played vastly in his memory… maybe it was a gateway from this hopeless situation!

"Valentina, listen" Caesar said rubbing his sweaty hands together "imagine that each of those molecules in this chemical compound … have… hands and they really like to… ugh… hug each other… tightly… and never let go" _Dios Mio! That was ridiculous_… but that's was how Rylander explained the exact problem to him when he was a kid so maybe it would help 'normal person' such as Valentina now in her mid teens. Caesar glanced over the girl's face… she didn't look offended that he treated her as seven year-old, her lips turned into an 'o' as she _oh-ed_ with understanding.

"hugs!" she exclaimed a smile stretched on her face "of course! Why didn't you say so at the beginning!"

Five coffees, two glasses of _Horchata Anejo, _three toilet trips, two cups of tea and 3/4 of the homework later, the atmosphere at the table finally loosened.

"but what about this 'catalysis'… thing-y?" Valentina asked pointing at the '_did you know?_' information-box at the bottom of the page. Caesar hummed rolling the answer on his tongue.

"it's like… on-line dating system" Caesar finally answered, visibly proud of his metaphor. The girl nodded – she despised idea for obtaining lovers in such way but as a well known saying states: '_En La Guerra Y En El Amor Todo Se Vale'_

* * *

><p>comments, advices, constructive criticism etc. are always <strong>welcomed<strong> and **appreciated**!


End file.
